The End Is Merely The Beginning
by lunarsword
Summary: My first fanfic ever, I know it stinks, but I'll try my best, poetry is still my thing. (See profile)
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter 1- Promises Made

Time heals all wounds, but the process brings pain from the waiting. Elena knows of this pain all too well. A year has passed since the end of the war of Darkness. The people have moved on, the world has healed, but her heart feels an emptiness nonetheless. Thinking to herself Elena remembers the point when this emptiness came to be, the day Ryudo left on his journey. "You left so suddenly, without telling me why. I could only hold my faith in the bond between us, that you would return. But what if something had happened to you, an accident, temptations, or just growing tired of myself." These thought plagued her everyday, yet she managed to continue her songs undaunted. "I will make everyone happy, that is my joy and my reason for living. Yet, you gave me something else to live for, myself, my own happiness. What makes me happy and gives me more joy than my singing; you do, Ryudo." As she retires for the night, one thing remains on her mind, one question she wishes answered, "_Will_ he come back to me?" She questions her thoughts, "Yes, you will return to us, to me. I have faith that you will, and I promise to never lose that faith, Ryudo." 

Across the land somewhere unknown to others, Ryudo kneels beneath a tree upon a hill. Here he has lain to rest the sword of light, the sword of the people, the sword of the heart. "Goodbye, Granasaber" he states, paying his respects to the blade that clove the darkness from the world. This is the journey he had left on, the quest to end his life as a Geohound. As much as it pained him to end this purpose in his life, he had to do it, for he now had a new purpose, a new reason to live. "If I could not end my desire to use the sword, I would not be worthy to be with you. Where are you now I wonder? Are you safe, or are you in pain? Will you have moved on after my departure, or will you be waiting for me? Either way, I am coming back, my duty is fulfilled and I have a promise to keep. The promise I made to you that day long ago." In his mind, Ryudo remembers the warmth he felt as he held Elena in his arms. "Please...share your strength with me." And he did, he held her close to his heart, keeping her safe and giving her comfort. Sealed with a kiss, he made an oath "I promise, I'll definitely be back." While this had meant his promise to return from the trial of his heart, it now held deeper meaning. "Elena, I'll be back soon." And with those words Ryudo descends the incline as a golden sun sets amidst the purple sky of twilight.


	2. One Step Closer

****

Chapter 2-One Step Closer

As the caravan makes it's way from the town of Mirumi; Elena remembers all that transpired the other day. She saw little Aira again, happily running about and completely recovered. The people of the town seem to have completely changed their attitude towards Sandra and her daughter. Now they are glad have a talented physician nearby. Irina and her son Nicolas are back to normal as well, and Nicolas has become a fast friend with Aira. Then of course there was the visit from Roan. So unexpected was his arrival that Elena was overcome with a new sense of hope for Ryudo's return. "His heart beats in time with the planet." she told him. Indeed, every time her heart beat, she could feel him somewhere in the world. This was enough knowledge to strengthen her resolve to wait a little longer. "Where to next!" the driver suddenly shouted, breaking Elena's thought stream. After some thought, she came to a decision. "How about the town of Agear, I hear it is almost repaired and I wish to see an old friend who lives there. "Agear it is then." Came his response. And the caravan continued on its way against the new dawn sky.

As Ryudo walks through the wooded path he contemplates his next move. "Only about 3 more miles till I hit Mirumi. Then I'll call it a day." The sun was now about 4 hours from setting, and he was tired from his journey. "Hitching a ride on the skyline saved me about 5 days of work. That was a lucky break catching them just outside of Garlan." Unsure of where Elena might be, the people of his hometown had no clue, he decided to retrace his steps back to Mirumi. He also wished to see how little Aira was doing. "Wonder what Elena has been doing all this time? Did she get a job somewhere, or is she still unsure of her path." All he knew was one thing, he knew Elena liked to make people happy. Compassion is a virtue she taught him, and perhaps it was this knowledge that made him decide to return to Mirumi.

As Ryudo entered the town, it was just getting dark, but he had to see Aira first. Knocking on Sandra's door resulted in a very happy girl fastening to his leg. "I'm glad to see you too little lady, how have you been doing?" he returned her welcome. " Fine, mama is doing alright too, she makes medicine for sick people now, using the flowers from the garden." 

"So, in the end, the Garden of Dreams _did_ help people get along better." Ryudo ponders to himself. His thinking is interrupted by Aira's sudden remark; "The singing lady was here just yesterday too! Did you see her?" This statement sent unknown feelings through his mind and body. "Elena, it must be Elena. So she's close, very close, and Aira said "singing lady," she must still sing her beautiful songs." "So little Aira, Elena was here? How was she?" he asked the overly excited child. "She was as pretty as I have ever seen, just as pretty as her songs. They left this morning though, I was sad to see her go." 

"They? Who else was with her?" 

"The rest of the troupe she was with, she sings with a traveling caravan in all the towns. I remember her saying that it is her way of spreading happiness." 

After saying goodbye to Sandra and Aira, Ryudo returned to Irina's Inn where he got a room for the night. Looking out the window at the moon he thinks. "So she's a traveling songstress now. Glad to hear she is happy and still enjoys her singing. Wish I knew where they were heading to next, all I know is it was to the east towards the Granacliffs. I wonder if she's on her way back....hmmm...I think I know a way to find her. Soon enough Elena, I'll be there to hear your song, and to be with you again." 


End file.
